Giant Rock
The Giant Rock, also called the "Megalith", is an ancient, giant stone that possesses huge amounts of Primal energy. It was used by Team Flare's leader Lysandre. Description The Giant Rock is able to transform into a Zygarde-like entity. It body is like Zygarde's 50% Forme, but much larger than Zygrade itself. It is also able to grow vines and they serve as defense for the core of it's body. Most of its is made out of stone, with a glowing red crystal as its "eye". The lower part is composed out of vines. It insides contains glowing red crystals, with its power source, at the center. The red crystals will grow and shift to protect it's energy source. Even if the power source is removed, it can also controlled by remote. It is nearly impossible to defeat due to its size and mindless nature. It's energy is very dangerous and has the same power as the Anistar City Sundial. If it ever comes in contact with it, they would combine together and create an explosion big enough to destroy the planet and wipe out nearly every living being. It can only be destroyed by a being just as strong as itself such as Zygarde's Complete Forme. History Mega Evolution Acts The Giant Rock first appeared when Alain, Steven Stone and Mairin discovered it in ancient ruins. It accidently triggered Rayquaza's appearance and made the Legendary Pokémon destroy the area in its Mega Evolved form. But despite this, the Team Flare leader, Lysandre picked up energy readings that are similar to the giant Rock in Rustboro City and ordered Alain to check it out. After Mega Rayquaza stopped a clashing battle between Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre, Team Flare retrieved the Giant Rock and took it to their base to begin their research. During Team Flare's experiments, Mairin's Pokémon, Chespie came in contact with a Zygarde Core with a Red Spot in the Lysandre Labs. Chespie managed to help it escape, but in the process, it became subsumed by Zygarde and the Giant Rock's energy, which resulted in Chespie going into a coma. Season 19: XYZ During Team Flare's siege in the Kalos region, Lysandre secretly activated the Giant Rock and formed it into a destructive version of a Zygarde, absorbing Chespie in the process. The Giant Rock Zygarde began traveling towards Anistar City, where it would get in contact with the giant sundial and once the two fuse together, it would create an explosion that would destroy the planet and wipe off nearly every living being. However, with some help from the Kalos gym leaders, Malva, Clemont, Meyer, Serena, Professor Sycamore, and Diantha, Ash and Alain managed to reach the core of the Megalith Zygarde and rescue Chespie. When everyone assumed that the threat is over, all of their Pokémon attacked the Giant Rock Zygarde all at once. However, Lysandre gained control over it with the remote control on his arm. Just as Lysandre was about to deliver the final blow on everyone, Squishy and Z-2 stepped in and summoned every Zygarde Cell in the world to turn into their Complete Perfect form. And as Ash's Pikachu, Greninja, and Alain's Charizard destroyed Lysandre's remote, Squishy and Z-2 destroyed the Giant Rock Zygarde with Core Enforcer, which resulted in possibly killing Lysandre, healing Chespie, and ending the Kalos crisis once and for all. The Giant Rock is mentioned by Sawyer when he told Ash and friends that he is going to help Steven in investigating the ruins of the Lysandre Labs. Ash later remembered fighting against the Giant Rock Zygarde with his friends, Meyer, Alain, Steven, Diantha, and the Kalos Gym Leaders during the final battle with Team Flare when he was reflecting back on his journey. Gallery The Giant Rock Zygarde.jpg|Giant Rock Zygarde Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Cataclysm Category:Elementals Category:Wrong Hands Tools Category:Weapons Category:Paranormal